


You're Not Going To Heaven

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Atheist Undertones, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Mention of injuries, William Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Things aren't always perfect. Sometimes, things are a little more dark than they would ever want, but they will always find a way to work through even the hardest of times.





	

"Do you believe in heaven, master?"

Dipper turned and frowned at him.

"What kind of question is that, Cipher?"

"I just...I heard some people speaking about it in town."

"About heaven?"

"About why people don't go to heaven."

The boy leaned back against his arms, letting his legs lay limply over the edge of the cliff.

"Why does it bother you?"

"Well...they said...um..."

Icy eyes met his and he gulped.

"Hm?"

"What is a gay?"

Dipper opened his mouth and closed it. His eyes tore away from Will's to look down at himself.

"I thought you had endless knowledge."

"Not for human concepts. Religion and slang don't make sense to me."

"Gay is...a sexual orientation label for people of the same sex who love each other."

"Love each other?"

"Like...mm..." Dipper looked mildly uncomfortable as he waved his hand to stimulate the remainder of his sentence. "Like when they are sexually attracted to each other."

"Are you gay?"

Dipper cleared his throat and sat up. He rested his hands between his legs against the edge of the cliff, not looking at the demon seated next to him.

"Ah...yes, yes I guess I am."

"Is that why you kiss me?" He felt the demon slide closer to him. "Because you're sexually attracted to me?"

"Why do you care so much about what those dumb townspeople say, anyway?" The boy quickly quipped, side-eyeing the demon boy next to him.

"Well...you always seem bothered by it. You won't hold my hand or kiss me when we're in town." Will paused for a moment before continuing. "Or in front of your uncles. Are we a secret?"

"You're my slave, William. I own you. The type of relationship we have is very different than what other humans could ever understand."

"But...do you love me?"

Dipper sighed.

"You don't even understand the concept of love."

"But I know how important it is to humans. And...I think...I might love you."

He slipped a shaky hand over Dipper's, scanning the boy's face before trying to slip into the boy's mind. Dipper had a shield up, preventing him from reading anything.

"How do you know? You don't feel love the same way humans do." Dipper rose an eyebrow at him.

"In this body...I feel this organ in my chest pound wildly when I'm with you." He placed his free hand on his chest, feeling the organ thump aggressively in his chest. "And when you touch or kiss me, or even look at me, I feel oddly weak like I haven't eaten in days."

Dipper's eyes glanced between his eyes and he continued.

"And when you call me yours, I feel like...I've eaten a lot of sugar or gained a surplus of energy somehow." He swallowed. "And even now, I feel like...maybe I wouldn't be able to live if you suddenly disappeared."

Dipper stared at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Will closed his eyes and pressed back, feeling that same organ thump wildly in his chest, even as Dipper pulled back to look at him.

"I love you, too."

They sat in silence and Dipper turned away to look back out at the sea of trees below them. Will could see the soft blush fail to remain hidden in the boy's cheeks.

"I'm assuming you heard something about gay people not going to heaven then, yes?"

"Yes." Will frowned.

"Why does that bother you?"

"Aren't you afraid of not going to heaven?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Life on earth can be heaven." The human paused, eyes scanning over the horizon of trees. "That's more definite than the possibility of it in the afterlife."

"But they say heaven is...paradise. And if you love me...then you'll never have the chance to go."

"Then I guess I'll just make my time on earth with you worth every second." He felt the hand under his move and intertwine their fingers together. "I think you're better than anything heaven could offer."

Will felt tears roll down his cheeks and he felt a smile spread across his face. The human didn't look at him, just continued to stare ahead even as Will leaned against him.

"If, somehow, I go to heaven, I'll take you with me."

Dipper scoffed softly but turned slightly to look at Will. The demon smiled up at him, thinking he'd comforted the human somehow. Dipper didn't have the heart to tell him that demons technically belonged in Hell. He guessed heaven was real if he had a demon for a slave, but he wouldn't mind going to hell if it meant he could stay with Will for eternity.

"Why do you have to hide the fact that you love me? Don't humans embrace love?"

"There are some things that humans will never be able to understand." He leaned forward and kissed the demon on the side of his head. "Just like our relationship, it's better if people don't know about it for your safety."

"My safety?"

"I don't want anyone taking you from me."

"Why would they take me from you if we kissed in front of them?"

"Mm, I'll tell you some other day. Just know that I'll do my best to protect you in this life."

Will hadn't understood it that day. It wasn't until he actually caught Dipper coming home bruised and damaged that things started to click. The boy didn't say anything when he limped in, using magic to heal his wounds as he stumbled into his room. Will secretly followed him, concern taking over his features as he remained invisible to the human. He watched Dipper pull his bloodied shirt off and tossed it in the trash, wiping his blood matted hair out of his eyes as he sighed.

Will wondered how long this had been going on.

He watched the boy stand and walk toward the window, glaring out of it solemnly. He heard clicking and turned to see Mabel enter the room, clucking her tongue as she walked in.

"Brother, why do you hold back? You could easily kill them."

"There's no point." Will watched cold eyes turn to Mabel, and his heart broke when he saw the hopelessness that resided below the surface of stoicism. "Might as well let them have their fun."

"Will is going to find out eventually."

"I'll deal with it if it comes to that."

Mabel sighed before walking closer to her brother. He watched the amulet on her headband glow softly as he hand rested on her brother's back. He watched some of the injuries heal, but most of them became scars. Will's eyes raked over the various scars that littered the boy's chest in horror.

"He asked me if I believed in heaven."

"Well, do you?" Mabel asked, though it held a mocking tone. Her magic cleaned his hair, removing the blood and healing the injuries in his scalp.

"I used to pray so badly for heaven." The boy stated coolly. "But, truthfully, I don't think anyone in this town will be going to heaven. Certainly not me with some of the acts I've committed."

"I'll take that as you not believing in it."

"If it exists, I won't be going there."

Mabel chuckled softly as Dipper turned around to look at her.

"Well, I'll be happy to go Hell with you, then." She smirked. "We'll go for the same reason."

Dipper watched her leave before turning back to stare out the window. His eyes rose to the starry sky.

"Will, you can reveal yourself."

Will's magic faded as he slowly landed on the floor, rubbing his elbow as he walked to stand next to the human by the window. Dipper didn't look at him, just continued to stare up at the stars. He looked at the soft birthmark on the boy's forehead.

They stood in silence for several moments and Will found the shield that normally guarded Dipper's thoughts to be down. He stealthily reached in, overcome with memories of violence and insults, but mostly of Dipper bouncing any rumors of Will being with him out. Dipper was protecting him.

"You may be my slave, but you are mine to protect." Dipper finally stated, moving to look at him from the corner of his eye. "If anyone is to hurt you, it will be me."

But it never will be.

Will slowly grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you, master."

"I know."

He felt Dipper squeeze his hand.

"I'm not going to heaven, either." Dipper looked at him and he could see exhaustion in those icy eyes. "I want to go anywhere you go."

He leaned forward and kissed the human softly. His eyes fell closed as Dipper kissed him back. A hand slid around his back, pulling him flush against the human's chest.

Will was no God, but he knew almost everything there was to know about the universe. He didn't have all the answers or all the secrets, but he knew enough.

One thing was for sure, though.

Dipper would never have the chance to see if either heaven or hell were real because he would make sure the human lived forever with him. He didn't care if everyone or no one went to heaven. He just knew that he had a bit of heaven with him now, in the form of a boy with bruises and a cold temperament.

That's all he needed.


End file.
